


i can't give you my soul (cause we're never alone)

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Sometimes the perfect person isn't the one you were supposed to be with. Sometimes you have to rewrite your story and instead choose your own person — choose your own other half.He didn’t care if they wanted to meet him or not, because he didn’t want to meet them. He didn’t want to be bound to anybody, or, at least not someone chosen for him.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [somebody else](https://youtu.be/lCQVvXOL6Hs)

_“So I heard you found somebody else_

_And at first, I thought it was a lie.”_

Takaya didn’t normally help people, he didn’t normally stop in the middle of campus and point out directions—but he couldn’t help but approach _him_ , he couldn’t help but hold his hand steady and read his schedule, he couldn’t help but feel the tickle of his hair against the tip of his ear, and he couldn’t help but remember the jump his heart did, swirling and twirling and pressing against his ribcage when the _he_ smiled, his fingers shaking in Takaya’s grasp.

He remembered it for the rest of the day, watched him jump away and rush down the sidewalk. He had been looking for the music hall – a new student – and Takaya couldn’t brush away the tingle of curiosity. Did he play an instrument? Or did he sing? Dance?

But like all memories, his tickly curls, shaky fingers and even his smile faded. They got crushed by new assignments and baseball practice, and then they became nothing but a tingle in the back of his mind when he closed his eyes and when he woke up, he couldn’t remember if he had thought about _him_ or not.

Nothing memorable had really stuck out, nothing to make him stick in Takaya’s brain. Nothing at all, nothing until now.

His face was hazy in the back of his mind, but Takaya knew. He knew this was _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped his hand from his mitt, pulling his fingers from the glove. He tried not to focus on the tattoo, the raised bump of skin that spelled out a name. Someone he had yet to meet and would probably never meet – and he didn’t care. He didn’t care if they wanted to meet him or not, because he didn’t want to meet them. He didn’t want to be bound to anybody, or, at least not someone chosen for him.

The start of the season was just around the corner, spring slowly turning into summer, the humidity growing hotter and heavier, until his skin would tan and dot with new freckles. Soon, they’d have practice games and then the true anxiety started – games after games.

But first was practice, ruthless hours of hard work and stretching muscles until his legs burned with the effort, until his feet gave out and he lost his balance. He’d work until he was unable to catch another ball, while also watching the pitcher, counting his pitches, stretching his elbow.

“Shuugo!” Takaya crumbled his glove in his fist, watching the pitcher stutter on the mound, turning away from an outfielder. “Forkballs with Atsushi,” He paused, “Ten and then you need to stretch!”

The pitcher nodded and Takaya turned towards the dugout, sending the backup catcher a thumbs up before sitting down with a sigh. Things were starting to get a bit chaotic, one semester coming to an end and a new one with new classes and new teachers and new projects starting up just as fast. He didn’t have time to take a break, he needed his credits, he needed to keep his grades up and he had to watch over the team –

“Someone’s bossy.”

He turned with a glare, “ _Motoki_.”

The said male took a seat next to him, “That catcher’s shit.”

“You’re just a shit pitcher.” Takaya pulled his gear off slowly, stacking it on the bench next to him. “I’m not catching for you again.”

“You’re going to let a shit catcher take your starting place?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t have an answer, Motoki continued.

“I don’t have to listen to all your signs, who cares if a batter hits it. They’re usually shit anyway.”

“That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

“Your control sucks.” Takaya leaned forward, turning towards the older male with a sneer, “I’m going to twist my knee again with your shit pitches.”

“That was the runner’s fault and you know that.”

“Sure.”

“Get your shit together, Takaya.” Motoki stood up, standing in front of him with a glare, “I know you’re not stupid enough to give up your starting position.”

“You want to bet on that? Because I’ll take you up on it.”

Motoki scoffed, “I can’t believe you.”

Takaya clenched his jaw, jeering, “I’ll show you how stupid I can be."


End file.
